When a vehicle changes its driving lane, there is often a risk of a collision with an object, e.g., another vehicle. A driver of the vehicle may initiate a lane change without recognizing or attempting to mitigate a collision risk, e.g., another vehicle is in a blind spot of the driver. Unfortunately, vehicles lack ways to effectively and/or efficiently attract driver's attention to a collision risk which may be caused by a vehicle lane change.